


Open Book

by FlamingSarcastics



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dwight is a sad boy, Fluff, Multi, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSarcastics/pseuds/FlamingSarcastics
Summary: Dwight Fairfield is an open book when it comes to his emotions. He can rarely hide what he is feeling from others and sometimes it's a blessing, and sometimes it's a curse.





	Open Book

It was raining outside. It wasn’t a drizzle; it was pouring. The rain perfectly captured Dwight’s mood. He wasn’t doing good at all. He had gotten fired from his manager position at the local pizzeria, throwing Dwight into a frenzy of trying to find a new job. Thankfully a position had opened up at a diner and one of his friends, Feng Min, was a manager there and managed to get him a job as a waiter. 

 

Dwight stared tomorrow at the diner but he was heading into the diner to get training from Feng. When Dwight entered the diner the smell of cheap coffee brewing drifted towards him and the sound of old 70’s blues music played overhead through the speakers. There was no crowd as it was about 9pm and the dinner rush had ended about an hour ago. Looking around the diner Dwight spotted the blue hair that belonged to Feng. He walked up to her and started talking to her. Going through the basics of how to run the place and how to operate the register they ended the training relatively quickly. Dwight was given a set of keys to let himself in and out as he pleased and Feng closed up the dinner. 

 

The next morning Dwight walked into the diner at 10:30 and started serving meals out to customers. Feng was in and was watching over him. Around 11 a man walked into the diner. Feng greeted him happily as she led him to a table to sit down at. Feng sat across from him and they started chatting. Interesting. He was probably a regular, but I couldn’t but help that I felt jealous. Was this one of Feng’s boyfriends? She usually didn’t say anything about them until they hit a certain mark into their relationship, but I usually knew if she was seeing someone. The man that she was talking to was undoubtedly handsome. He was muscular and looked like he could beat the living crap out of anyone who dared tried to pull something on it. 

 

Sucking up my jealousy I skimpederd over to their table. 

 

“Dwight! This is my friend, David. He’s a regular so be nice to him!” Feng grinned playfully at me and she slid out from the side of the booth. “Well I should let Dwight take your order. Be nice to him, he’s new.” 

 

I nervously smiled at the man. 

 

“Can I g-get y-you anything to drink?” My voice fumbled in the middle of the sentence to the fact that the insanely attractive man, David, looked up at me and smiled. I could feel my face heating up. 

 

“I think I’ll ‘ave a cup of water.” 

 

“Uh, okay, I’ll be back. “ 

 

As I walked away from him I wanted to slap myself in the face. How could someone be so awkward. As I walked behind the counter to pour a glass of water for David, Feng jumped at me causing me to squeal and drop the cup that I was holding. 

“You like him.” 

 

I stared at the woman like she was crazy. 

 

“W-what?” 

 

“Your face practically turned into a tomato while you were talking to him. It’s cute.” 

 

I felt my face heating up even more. I turned to look at the man and made eye contact with him. He was probably curious about what all the commotion was about. 

 

I ignored Feng’s comment and bent down to pick up the cup I had dropped thanks to Feng’s attack. I plopped the cup down into the dishwasher and fetched a clean one.    

 

“Heeeeeey, don’t ignore me. I could hook you two up.” 

 

At this comment I instantly turned around to look at the woman. 

 

“W-who said that I even liked him. Also I thought you two had a thing going on since you seemed all buddy buddy earlier.” 

 

“He’s a regular and he’s super sweet! Everyone in the staff loves him. We all are buddy buddy with him. He’s not even straight. He likes little twinks like you.” At this remark she winked at me and looked behind me at David and did the same thing, resulting in a low chuckle from the man. 

 

I filled the glass with water and delivered the water to David. 

 

“Thank you.” David smiled at me and I felt my heart start beating faster and my face heating up again. I was so easy to read. He probably knows that I’m starting to develop a crush on him even though that I know literally nothing about the man. 

 

I took David’s order and served him his food. 

 

I was cleaning up David’s dishes after he had left when I found a note under one of the dishes. 

 

_ 555-5555 _

_ David King  _

 

_ Call me ;)  _


End file.
